


Ti farò splendere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Feroce [1]
Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lista: PumpINK 2020Fandom: Originale» "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"» Prompt:27. Luce» N° parole: 522
Relationships: Griffith/Guts (Berserk)
Series: Feroce [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987795
Kudos: 3





	Ti farò splendere

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Ivory by Paola0405; https://www.deviantart.com/paola0405/art/Ivory-621008306.

Ti farò splendere

Grifis si rotolò ignudo nel letto, guardando il proprio elmo sul comodino.

< Qualcosa in lui sembra cambiato all’improvviso. Come se la sua anima fosse matura, acquisendo più saggezza.

Ha compreso quello che provavo anche più di me, quanto tenessi a lui. Sapeva esattamente quello che era per me il sogno. Come non ha nascosto quanto adesso ci tiene alla nostra compagnia.

Ha insistito, poi, perché cambiassi elmo, quasi il precedente gli desse ribrezzo. Nasconde decisamente qualcosa > pensò.

“A che pensi?” gli domandò Gatsu. Il suo corpo muscoloso era steso sotto di lui, coi muscoli rilassati.

“Mi chiedevo se possiamo concedermi qualche altro atto d’amore o se i _falchi bianchi_ hanno bisogno del mio ritorno” rispose Grifis, dissimulando i suoi pensieri.

Gatsu gli ricordò: “Tua moglie…”.

“La mia regina sa benissimo di questi nostri momenti insieme. Non ho bisogno di farmi fretta per lei” rispose Grifis, accarezzandogli il viso squadrato.

“Cos…” esalò Gatsu.

< Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Quella donna lo ama così tanto che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per lui.

Proteggerò anche lei. Proteggerò ogni cosa. Ho ucciso orde di demoni con queste mani fino a riuscire a cancellare quel falso dio degli uomini.

Ora sono io il dio creato dagli uomini e userò il mio potere per realizzare quel dannato ‘sogno’.

Grifis resterà così a qualsiasi costo. Lui resterà la ‘ _luce_ ’ di questo dannato mondo e i miei amici avranno solo gioia e prosperità > giurò.

“Pensavi che non glielo avrei detto?” domandò Grifis. Il suo corpo era morbido e sinuoso. “Sapevo che lei lo avrebbe accettato”. Rabbrividì di piacere a sentire l’altro stringergli il fianco in modo possessivo.

< Lui non mi guarda adorante. Lui continua ad essere diverso da chiunque altro.

Per quanto io l’abbia battuto e mi appartenga, si comporta come se io fossi suo. Però è una possessività forte, non violenta > pensò.

“Decisamente. In fondo tu sei il suo salvatore” sussurrò.

< Sono riuscito a convincere i falchi a muovere la conquista nella direzione in cui so che verrà forgiata la mia spada… Aspetta, ha detto salvatore? > rifletté Gatsu.

“Ho solo eseguito il tuo ordine come assassino” borbottò.

“Sei comunque l’eroe che è riuscito a far passare la morte di suo padre per un incidente di caccia dovuto ad un cinghiale. Lei aveva ormai compreso le mire di quel vecchio. Si stava consumando perché la desiderava, come aveva desiderato sua madre”. Grifis gli solleticò il petto coi morbidi capelli argentei e si abbandonò su di lui.

< Eroe? No. Le mie mani si sono macchiate perfino del sangue di un bambino.

Sul campo di battaglia è tutto così diverso. Essere tornato a scontri reali, umani, è quasi incredibile > pensò Gatsu, accarezzando i glutei sodi dell’amante.

“Suppongo tu lo abbia detto anche a Casca. Per questo è così fredda con entrambi adesso” sussurrò.

Grifis fece una smorfia.

“Non temerla. Sia la spada che il suo fodero esistono solo per il padrone che le brandisce” lo rassicurò Gatsu, accarezzandogli il collo.

< Qualsiasi cosa gli sia successa, è stupenda. Sembra più oscuro e tenebroso, ma in fondo la luce diventa più fulgida nell’ombra > pensò Grifis.


End file.
